User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/The Twelve Forces: Trailer Two (Story Description)
The Twelve Forces Story Description Haha okay, get this: This wasn't even supposed to be my next fanfiction. This was originally supposed to be my next one shot, because I thought Megitsune was such a hit (*whispers* it really wasn't), and it was so fun to write. But, slowly it started to become longer and longer and longer. 20 pages, 50 pages, 100 pages... The Twelve Forces isn't completely finished yet, but I'm almost done writing part nine, and if I post one part every Saturday that'll give me a few weeks so I think it's okay to start posting next weekend. Anyway onto the description. This was based off of, can you guess it, a kpop song. I'll link the video that really inspired me for this (aka a mashup of two versions of the song) at the end of this video. TTF was supposed to be a comedy! And when you read the first few parts, you'll really see the humor, at least I think anyway. But then as the story progresses, you really see TTF take a sharp dark turn. I think it really gets dark around part six when Patricia and Fabian find something a little...grotesque in their UFO. Anyway I try to make every single character important to the story, therefor they all have a part in their POV. Now that doesn't mean I failed miserably on that because, heh, I kinda did. I CAN'T HELP THAT I LOVE MY OOC FABIANS OKAY?! GOD. But I think you guys will really like every character because, shockingly, a lot of them are true to their original character on House of Anubis. But, here's the twist. What I did, is that I intensified some qualities from them. So, Jerome, for example, we all know he's very sneaky and greedy. I took those traits and basically blew them up so that you could really tell he's greedy. But enough about the characters, we're gonna have seperate trailers for that ;) Plot. This damn plot has changed so much in the past few months, and I feel it's noticable in the story. But the general plot bascially has stayed the same. These twelve kids with powers were trained since birth to protect this majestic tree that gives basically life source to all organisms on Isis and other small planets alike. As I just said, they're kids. Ten out of twelve of them decided they were going to rebel against their mother and the council and fool around with their powers instead of doing their sole purpose. The eleventh one also isn't protecting the tree because she's trying to get these fools to get back to their posts. So that just leaves this one last kid who is just like "SCREW THIS" and goes of to be by themselves because that's in their personality. So, no one is watching this damn tree WHICH NEEDS TO BE WATCHED, so Isis' rival planet, Apophis, stole the tree. The kids are now given the nastiest punishment in the galaxy, "You're going to Earth." Now, Earth is described to be this overpopulated piece of shit dumpster polluted with shit and nasty people. That's not entirely untrue... Story short, they didn't do their responsibility, they're sent to a new and strange planet all by themselves, and they're to figure out how to adapt to their new surroundings. Believe it or not, I don't actually get too much into the whole Earth situation because I honestly didn't find it interesting. I'm just so anxious to get to the climax I wanna get them through the whole Earth thing. I did add lots of suspense, action, and dark qualities to the Earth scenes though so I hope you guys like it. ;) Anyway I should probably end this now before it gets to the point where it's super long *hmm this sounds familiar*. So thanks for reading and I hope this gets you psyched for The Twelve Forces because it's certainly getting me hyper B) -Haley Links: Inspired Video! Megitsune The Main Trailer Sneak Peek #1 Make Me a Fanart! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts